godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaera's Parasites
Megaera's Parasites are insect-like creatures that spawn out of a diseased looking rash on Megaera's chest. God of War: Ascension These insect like beings act as weak common enemies to Kratos as he traverses Aegaeon. When on their own, they act a lot like Hades nymphs from God of War II and are dispatched in the same way: Kratos grabs them, rip their wings and throw them on the ground, making them explode and harming nearby enemies. The parasites have the power to latch onto living creatures and force them to fight for Megaera; they burrow under the skin and transform the organism into a mindless slave with green, insect-like qualities. In a small group, they can even mutate into an larger singular organism from one of Aegaeon's limbs, known as the Infected Hand of Aegaeon. More Parasites can be found throughout the game and not only in the Prison of the Damned. They come in different varieties, however they all use the same attacks and strategies against Kratos and are all killed the same way. The ones found in Aegaeon are the most simple race. In other locations of the game, Kratos will find Parasites with the powers of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Soul. Differently from the Parasite race found in Aegaeon, which were created from Megaera's chest, these other races come out of bug nests, which Kratos can destroy to prevent more Parasites from spawning. Fire Parasites: found mainly in the Village of Kirra. When grabbed by Kratos, they explode in a small fiery burst. Ice Parasites: found mainly in Delphi, outside the temple of Aletheia. When grabbed by Kratos, the enemies hit by their explosion get frozen for a small amount of time, allowing Kratos to shatter them. Lightning Parasites: found mainly in Kratos journey back to the Village of Kirra. When grabbed by Kratos, their explosion electrocutes the enemies hit. Grabbing a big amount of these parasites and throwing them at other enemies can make big combos with their explosions. Soul Parasites: found mainly in the Statue of Apollo in Delos. When grabbed by Kratos, they explode in soul energy. Infected Hand of Aegaeon Like mentioned above, Megaera's Parasites have the ability to burrow under the skin of larger beings, forcing them to fight for Megaera. In the Prison of the Damned, these Parasites used this ability in Aegaeon's limbs, specially his hands, transforming them into mutated monsters with insect-like qualities. Armed with their large size, tusks and scythe-like arms and the capability to spew numeral of parasites, the Infected Hands of Aegeon are formidable guardians Kratos must face in order to escape his damned prison. Kratos had to fight two of them before he could reach Megaera. When they reached Aegaeon's head, Megaera used her Parasites to infect it as well. It fought Kratos with the help of a third infected hand. The head dies as soon as Megaera does. Trivia *They resemble the scarabs from the Egyptian mythos. *The mutation of the parasites likely cause Aegaeon's infected palms to sprout out dormant Hecatonchires heads while giving them arthropod qualities, perhaps also granting his limbs a more independent intelligence. **This is shown to be true during the end battle with Aegaeon, where Kratos was able to ride one of the infected hands and attack Aegaeon's head. *The parasites maybe linked to the insects alluded in Aesop's fable "The Dung Beetle and the Eagle", and in Aristophanes' play "Peace". *When grabbed and thrown, the parasites are meant to explode, however, this does not always happen; some of the creatures disappear when hitting the ground. *Just like the Elemental Talos, there are elemental parasites, their abdomen are colored in of the element. When killed by grabbing, they release a powerful energy burst, based on their element. **The "Elemental Parasites" are found in the same way as Kratos acquires his magic abilities in the game: in Aegaeon, when Kratos relies on his Blades and has no magic powers, the Parasites found are simple, with no elemental powers as well. The Fire Parasites appear only after he has acquired the Fire of Ares. As he acquires the Ice of Poseidon, Ice Parasites start to appear as well, and so on with the other magics. Gallery Megeras minion.jpg|Megaera's minion Kratos vs Megeara's minion.jpg Megeras parasite6.jpg Megeras parasite4.jpg Megeras parasite5.jpg Megeras parasite3.jpg Megeras parasite.jpg|Concept art of the Infected Hand of Aegaeon Megeras parasite2.jpg|Concept art of the Infected Hand of Aegaeon, with two mutated arms Megeara's parasites 3D model.jpg|Megaera's Parasite 3D model Infected dog.jpg|Infected Feral hound 3D model Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Greek Monsters